


欢迎仪式

by Takako



Category: Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, M/M, Other, Riddler - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takako/pseuds/Takako
Summary: 布鲁西小甜心被关进了阿卡姆城，那些怨恨他的恶棍为他准备了一场欢迎仪式。
Relationships: Batman/Joker, Bruce Wayne & Original Male Character(s), Bruce Wayne/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	欢迎仪式

**Author's Note:**

> *背景设定是游戏《阿卡姆之城》中开头的剧情。  
> *存档，lofter账号同名。

**！强奸注意**

**！极短的短篇**

布鲁斯跨进大门时，所有人都停下动作，不可置信的盯着他和他身上熨烫平整的西装，疑惑在脸上显露无疑。骚乱在他们回过神后再次开始，角落的囚犯起哄着站起来，朝他扔着碎石块和烟头。“你会是我的女人…”，一个囚犯冲他大声嚷着，随即被守卫狠踢膝盖，重重的摔在地上。

门卫无奈的挥动电棍，试图阻止即将发生的暴动，布鲁斯被押进面前的铁门，看守用束缚带扣紧他的手臂和脖颈，让他紧贴在椅子上，动弹不得。

布鲁斯仰起头，看着守卫背起双手，在他的面前来回踱步。十几分钟前，他就应该换上蝙蝠战衣，去结束小丑在阿卡姆城内的统治，但他依然被困在这个小屋里，从守卫手里握着的那根小针筒来看，他可不属于中立方。

守卫的脸贴近布鲁斯，带来一股劣质烟臭，颤抖的手仔细的摸索着颈上的血管，布鲁斯瞟了他一眼，用额头重重撞上他的鼻梁。他下意识的向后退开，捂住鼻子，发出模糊不清的痛呼。

“…臭婊子…”守卫的眼皮神经质的抽搐着，随手抓起掉在地上的针管，不管不顾的扎进了布鲁斯的脖颈。

反胃感充斥着喉咙，药物的作用让布鲁斯眩晕难耐，他用仅剩的力气挣断束缚带，踢开扑上来的守卫，歪歪扭扭的向门口爬去。阿卡姆门卫的脑袋正挂在门把手上，当布鲁斯推开铁门时，它掉了下来，滚落在他的面前。

那群囚犯已经脱下阿卡姆囚衣，带上帮派面具，手中握着枪支，黑洞洞的枪口正指着他的脑袋。领头的混混凑上前，拽住布鲁斯的头发，看着他吃痛的咬紧嘴唇。身后的人群发出一阵哄笑，他们围在他的身边，好奇的伸出手，像对待玩偶那样摆弄这位他们平时绝无机会接触的亿万富翁。

那个要布鲁斯做他女人的囚犯被推了上来，他嬉笑着掏出半勃的性器，在布鲁斯的脸和嘴唇上磨蹭，嘴里嚷着恶俗的脏话，让那群恶棍爆发出一阵哄笑。他们的手扯开昂贵的西装，让它变成破布条，和崩开的扣子丢在一起。布鲁斯光裸着躺在地上，硬挺的阴茎塞进他的嘴里，将他漂亮的脸撑的变形，那双蓝眼睛里满溢泪水，却依然凶狠的瞪着面前的男人。但这只让那群无赖更为兴奋，他们的手扯住布鲁斯的黑发，攥紧他结实的腰肢，揉捏吮吸肿胀的乳头，让他发出压抑隐忍的呻吟。软绵绵的双腿踢蹬着试图逃走，手臂却不由自主的搂紧面前的施暴者，布鲁斯瘫软在他的怀抱里，随着阴茎的抽插而啜泣，手指颤抖着抓紧男人的脊背，在皮肤上留下几道痕迹。

他的小洞里还含着一根阴茎，另一个人却急不可耐的抬高他的臀部，将指尖刺入后穴。粗短的手指撬开他的下颚，猥亵的揉捏着粉色舌尖，晶亮的唾液滴落，这成了他的润滑液。男人的手指拉开被填满的穴口，将肿胀发紫的龟头勉强塞入，布鲁斯下意识的挣扎，但绵软无力的扭动更像是在欲拒还迎。他的后穴被两根阴茎撑开，血和精液顺着大腿根流下，滴在粗糙的水泥地上。粗暴塞入口中的阴茎堵住了他的痛呼，数根阴茎磨蹭着他的脸颊和乳头，用腥臭的精液填满他的小洞。

布鲁斯被扔在地上，臀部高高翘起，男人的手指撑大穴口，卑猥的抽插着，挤出穴内过多的精液。合不拢的穴口凄惨的翻开，露出粉嫩的内壁，棍子和巴掌落在丰盈的臀肉上，让他呜咽着扭动腰肢，发出模糊的喘息。他光洁的皮肤上血痕遍布，下体却兴奋的硬挺着，当被狠狠插入时，他翻着白眼高潮了，精液溅的到处都是，失禁的尿液淅沥滴下，在水泥地上留下一块水渍。

他在折磨中失去意识，不知过了多久，几乎麻痹的下半身传来一阵剧痛。布鲁斯在朦胧中抬起头，企鹅人正站在他的面前，他的手杖插在布鲁斯的后穴里，尖锐的凸起刮蹭着肠壁，随着转动抽插而带来阵阵疼痛。

“布鲁斯，很高兴能和你见面，你看起来比以前更漂亮了。”企鹅人嘲讽的拉长语调，用皮鞋尖狠踢布鲁斯的腹部，看着他在地上疼痛中痉挛，肥胖的脸上露出了一个滑稽的笑容，“我还带来了我的临时合作者，哈维——”

双面人站在高处，朝布鲁斯扔了一枚硬币，硬币滚了几圈，以反面平躺在地上。他拉下身边的电闸，阿卡姆城的厚重城门在小丑的尖利笑声中缓缓关闭，所有人都朝躺在地上的布鲁斯伸出手，所有人都想把他吞吃入腹。

谜语人的问号旗帜在塔尖飘扬着，四处的谜题和谜语奖杯都在等着蝙蝠侠的到来。谜语人从塔顶看到了一切，他放下望远镜，轻蔑的耸了耸肩，往街道上新增了一个谜题，“布鲁斯韦恩在这可不受欢迎。”


End file.
